The Chronicles of Boog
by Squirrelsliketacos
Summary: A drabble series about Sesshomaru, Kagome, and her bear, Boog.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: This is The Chronicles of Boog enjoy! This is a 100-300 word drabble fics all about my bear Boog and Kagome!

New Year's Eve

"Oh Sesshomaru it's so cute I love it!'' Kagome squealed.

"I knew you would love something so fluffy and "adorable" as you put it" said Sesshomaru.

"I already know exactly what I'm gonna name it too!" Kagome said excited.

"And what would that be mate?" Sesshomaru teased.

Kagome turned and looked at him and said "Boog!"

Stunned Sesshomaru teased "And where did you get such a ridiculous name?"

"Babysitting Miroku and Sango's twins." She shot back.

'Well at least she didn't get it from Inuyasha.' He thought.

AN: Well here's the first snippet of The Chronicles of Boog! There will be 13 chapters a full year and a month.

Word count: 150


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is just a silly drabble

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Inuyasha.

As Sesshomaru entered his bedroom on Valentine's Day night he didn't expect to see what he saw. Here's a mental picture, Kagome in pink lingerie and that bear in a neon pink suit.

"Ah-hem, Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he shook her awake.

"Oh, your home I tried to stay awake, but after you said there was really bad traffic and I just fell asleep" Kagome said yawning.

"Well that's alright with me Kagome, with your work you have been tired, I shall dress for bed and join you" Sesshomaru said.

In The Bathroom

'Why does that stupid thing half to sleep on MY side of the bed?' I thought.

Putting my head against the mirror I sigh.

This is NOT what I had expected in Valentine's Day. I HAVE to find a way to get rid of that bear.

Word count: 155


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: Here's chapter 3 of The Boog Chronicles!

AN2: Sorry for the lateness!

Kagome sighed; looking at her calendar she realized that the upcoming holiday (St. Patrick's Day) was going to be very eventful at her local preschool/ after school daycare she volunteered for before her night classes. The preschool was doing a big part in her town's parade and they were funding a pageant. She was in charge of the float and she had to somehow let the group of pre-k students she was assigned help.

Kagomes backyard (Sunday afternoon)

AN: All the students in Kagome's group are four.

"Alright everyone it's time to start working on this year's St. Patrick's Day Sunnyside float!" Kagome said just loud enough to get the five pre-k students attention.

They all turned from their parents and sat down on the blanket where Kagome was with paper and crayons.

"Parents can either help or go up the stairs on your right to the patio." Kagome said to the parents who were desperately trying to retreat.

Now that the parents all went to the patio she sat down on the enormous blanket she had sat out and the children were already on.

"Alright now we can have fun." Kagome smiled at them.

"Mrs. Kagome, what are we going to do first? "Asked Kimi.

"Well Kimi we are going to start designing or drawing our float." She said.

"But what about our mommies and daddies?" Asked Rebecca.

"Since they didn't want to help, we are going to do it by ourselves." She said.

"Now what we are going to do first is draw what we think our float should look like, should it be circle, or square triangular?" She said her eyes getting bigger with every suggestion.

"Well I think- what about purple- blue triangular." They all were talking at once.

"Well now since you all can't talk at once why don't you draw your ideas?" She said shaking the biggest thing of crayons they had seen and passed out pads of paper.

After their brainstorming session Kagome brought out a magnetic white board and a stand for it.

"Now one at a time bring your drawings up here to me and I'll tear them out of the pads and put them on the board, Kimi, Josh, Rebecca, Tim, and Stacey." Kagome said.

After she had pinned all five drawings on the white board she said "Now we can Start picking things from every ones drawings and create our final drawing for the float."

"What do we want our float to be shaped like?" she asked.

"I think it should be a circle!" Josh said pushing his tiny glasses up.

"Ok, does everyone agree on the float being circular?" Kagome asked them all.

(After they designed the float)

"I want to thank you all for coming and the building team will start on the float this week and this weekend we will decorate the float before the parade on Monday." Kagome said.

After the children all said their goodbyes and hugged her Kagome cleaned up their little mess and went inside.

(The parade)

Sesshomaru had went along with Kagome's float adventure and thought it would be the end of it until the float came down the street with Kagome, her group, and….. That damn bear, BOOG!

AN: I knew I could incorporate Boog into!


End file.
